<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hopelessly devoted to you. by killmaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370922">hopelessly devoted to you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmaru/pseuds/killmaru'>killmaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Rejection, Sad, Short One Shot, Songfic, its gay but sad, nagito is crushing, short and not very descriptive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmaru/pseuds/killmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nagito’s feelings after being rejected hadn’t died down whatsoever. in fact, he was going to confess once more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hopelessly devoted to you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this at three in the morning...enjoy my attempt at writing something sad. featuring the song, hopelessly devoted to you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>guess mine is not the first heart broken.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>one, two...one, two...</p><p>one...two?</p><p>the familiar sound of a clock’s ticking had settled itself deep into nagito’s mind. it repeated over and over again in that same pattern, which would’ve been enough to drive anyone insane already.</p><p>though, the white-haired boy was probably already pushed far past the border of sanity, seeing as there wasn’t a single clock nearby. not the traditional wall kind, anyway. only the crashing ocean waves, which would’ve been calming in any other case.</p><p>maybe he was just imagining it; keeping himself focused on the sound in his head as a distraction. a way to pass the time.</p><p>but it didn’t matter at what pace that imaginary clock was ticking—time seemed to pass by slower than ever. </p><p>turned out, it was just nagito’s nerves. he was just nervous. and he was trying his best not to give into that feeling of nervousness.</p><p>
  <strong>breathe, nagito. breathe. how do you expect to tell him when you can’t even do that? </strong>
</p><p>he took quite the breath in, but it took a while for him to breathe out. he tried not to think about it—after all, he wasn’t the type to act like this. but it was of no use to try to push back thoughts of the very feelings he was going to face. </p><p>nagito’s mind was, as always, full of the person he was going to have to approach. </p><p>
  <strong>hajime hinata.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>my eyes are not the first to cry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>his face flooded nagito’s thoughts and it made him helpless. he couldn’t do anything but think. think about the person he came to be infatuated with.</p><p>the person he came to love.</p><p>he’d remembered all the time spent with hajime: the times he filled nagito with unbelievable happiness, unbelievable hope that shined brighter than the actual ultimates’ did without even realising it; the times hajime pushed him away—resisted him, and the amount of times he kept on trying; the times nagito spent shedding tears over the guy by himself in his cabin, without a single soul knowing...</p><p>all of those times were vastly different, and though it may have been clear how hajime felt about him, the hope-crazed boy wasn’t going to keep his feelings of love to himself. not at all.</p><p>rather, he was going to confess them. he would tell the guy all about how he felt. </p><p>truthfully, though, nagito wasn’t doing it for the first time. he already tried to do so once not long ago. and unsurprisingly, received a cold, hard rejection for all of his built up courage.</p><p>it must’ve taken quite some effect on him, right? one-sided feelings always hurt, no?</p><p>well...for him, it didn’t seem to matter. obviously so, since he was trying again. of course, it did hurt him, but someone like nagito was for sure going to keep pushing.</p><p>he was willing to push his luck once more, desperate for hajime to return those feelings.</p><p>he just had to try again, no matter where it would lead him. he <em>had </em>to get the guy to like him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i’m not the first to know there’s just no getting over you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>he knew he couldn’t do anything else. he wasn’t even sure if he could face hajime before that happened.</p><p>nagito was ready to spill out his heart to hajime...as soon as he arrived at the beach, where he planned for them to meet.</p><p>it was quite the heartfelt choice, he thought, as it was where they first met...and where nagito woke the latter up when he passed out.</p><p>hajime was going to be there any second, he could feel it. he was close, already making his way there before the time nagito asked him to meet.</p><p>he could only wait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>you know, i’m just a fool who’s willing to sit around and wait for you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>his heart nearly sank to his soles when he saw the familiar figure of the spiky, brown-haired object of his obsession near the warm sand on the shore, where he stood.</p><p>he was there.</p><p>
  <strong>hajime was there.</strong>
</p><p>he approached the white-haired boy in no time at all, and stared at him as if he already knew what was to happen.</p><p>despite the fact that the beating of nagito's heart was physically hurting him, his usual smile was apparent on his face...if, a little more uneasy. that was what hajime was seeing, at least.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>but baby, can’t you see?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>when he got close enough, it was as if nagito's heart stopped beating completely. he was too busy with admiring the other to say anything. his poor soul nearly lost himself staring into those light olive eyes, when the voice he loved hearing so much snapped him out of his trance.</p><p>"komaeda?"</p><p>he shot back to reality, feeling the need to wave his hand to hajime like he often did. </p><p>"ah, hajime~! there's something i have to tell you."</p><p>"what is it..?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>there’s nothing else for me to do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>this was it. the moment had come. </p><p>nagito had to spit his feelings out for the second time. there was nothing else for him to do.</p><p>with a bit of a shaky voice and his uncomfortable smile present, he continued.</p><p>"i still love you, hajime."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i’m hopelesslydevoted to you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>those five words caused a reaction that nagito couldn't place at all. was it...confusion? anger? disappointment? </p><p>a small part of him—actually, no, most of him—truly hoped it was hajime realising he loved the boy back. </p><p>however, he just knew it wasn't the case at all. all of it was but nagito's wishful thinking.</p><p>he expected an "i still don't love you back", or something similar, but what he heard might've just been worse. </p><p>"...it's been a couple of days, komaeda. what did you expect, telling me again?"</p><p> </p><p><em>but now there’s nowhere to hide,</em> <em>since you pushed my love aside.</em></p><p> </p><p>hajime may not have said it in an upset or disgusted way, but that was how nagito heard it. </p><p>that smile wouldn't leave his face at all as he stared at his beloved, though the corners of his mouth were forced downwards, warping it into a demented one.</p><p>nagito couldn't even remember the words said. as if they disappeared from his mind, yet left a faint trace in the form of a piercing sensation.</p><p>for a while, the both of them fell silent. all that could be heard were the ocean waves, crashing close to their feet. in any other situation, they would've been calming...</p><p> </p><p><em>i’m out of my head,</em> <em>hopelessly devoted to you.</em></p><p> </p><p>"i'm sorry." </p><p>...was all he heard after that short, yet painful while. </p><p>"it's alright, aha!"</p><p>nagito's voice sounded almost...normal, and his breathy chuckle, though a little forced, followed.</p><p>hajime must've been unsure of what to do, as he backed away from the white-haired boy with slow steps, even turning around as he made his way further from the shore of the beach.</p><p>"y-yeah..."</p><p>as soon as hajime was out of sight, everything went into a complete silence.</p><p>nagito felt his legs give out. he fell to the warm sand, and barely held himself up with shaky arms.</p><p>right, how could trash like him have such high expectations? he got let down a second time. after only waiting a couple of days, no less. he should've known it was going to happen.</p><p>if it wasn't before, his heart was, without a doubt, shattered by now. he couldn't do anything but kneel there, frozen in place. soon the soft, warm ground beneath him became dark, clumping together with the help of his tears.</p><p>
  <strong>but that's what trash deserves, no? trash doesn't get a happy ending. trash is just...trash. unworthy of such hopeful love.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>my head is saying, “fool, forget him.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>it hurt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>my heart is saying, “don’t let go, hold on till the end.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>and yet, he smiled. just like he always did. despite his second rejection and the pain he felt, his feelings hadn't disappeared. neither did that same old smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and that’s what i intend to do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>perhaps, that's because...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>i</em> <em>’m hopelessly devoted to you, hajime.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>